Darker
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: A story dedicated to the darker and more aggresive side of Wally. On his elenventh birthday, wally is captured by the negative number four. Where he meets a new villian, who offers him the power he secretly wants. In exchange... for Nigel. 3/4 and 1/362


I hit the ice cream man straight in the jaw. I saw three more of them run at me. I didn't care. Let them come! I'll take them all down! The ice cream man I was fighting fell to the ground. I turned to face the others. I got ready to ram them when Nigel and the others showed up. Abby ran at me and knocked me down. She held me back as I tried to attack again. The nerve!

"Hey!" I yelled at them. "Find your own fight!" I struggled while Abby tried to hold me back.

"Stop it!" She snapped. "Your hurt number four. And your too insane to even know how hurt you are!" I snarled at her and finally escaped. I clenched my fists, ready to fight, when I saw all the ice cream men were knocked out.

"She's right." Nigel agreed. He walked in front of me. "Your out of control number four! Which is why I'm taking you off this mission. Now go back to the treehouse. Number two, three and five, try to stop that helicopter."

"I'm going!" I announced as Hoagie, Kuki and Abby left.

Nigel gave me a fierce look. "I gave you an order." He said with unmistakable athority. He walked past me to look out the window. It made me furious. Just the fact that he thought he could tell me what to do. And why did he think that? Because I always do what he says. Maybe I should show him that he couldn't tell me what to do. I turned to him. He wasn't even paying attention to me. I could wrestle him a bit. Show him he can't always tell me what to do. I was about to ram him when Abby showed up.

"Number one!" She yelled. "We need help out there!"

"I'm going out there!" I told them.

"I told you to go to the treehouse!" Nigel said loudly. "Your hurt. Now go."

I ran past Abby. I literally took out the door that was blocking my way. It was like a tug a war with the helicoptor. One side was father and the ice cream men. The other side was Hoagie and Kuki. I did a little yell and ran into the choas. A punch to the left foot and one of them was down. I guess the ice cream men decided I was more important to take down because they ran towards me. I punched! I thrashed! I was invinciple! Nothing could stop me!

Then it was over. The ice cream men and father ran away. The helicoptor was saved. And I was happy. I think it was a pretty good mission all in all. Unfortunately, the others didn't think so.

"This is a team number four." Nigel told me. "Do you know what that means? And your turning it into a pack. Well, have it your way. But you will have to fight me for control of the pack."

I laughed. "I'll fight you. I'll be happy to fight you. Thrilled."

We squared eachother off. I was facing him. He was facing me. We were circling each other. Enough with the suspense. I growled and rammed him. He fell in surprise. But he quickly recovered. He jumped up and kicked me down. I landed sideways, and he pinned me down.

"Your stronger." He said calmly. "But your not thinking. Now lets go to the treehouse."

"NOOO!" I raged. I thrashed. I clawed at him. I was stronger! You don't need to think to be stronger!

"Come on Wally." Kuki comforted. "Your hurt."

"I should be leader!" I yelled. I calmed a little. That's when I realised how much Nigel was right. I was hurt. I groaned in pain. But I would not admit defeat. I will never admit defeat!

* * *

"Happy Birthday!"

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I looked around the room. Everything was the same. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was just having a dream. Again.

"Whoa." Hoagie said. "Don't worry. We were just waking you up for your birthday. Now come on. Were having a quick meeting."

He left. And I just sat there. It was my eleventh birthday. We weren't at the delightful children's mansion. I was just having a dream. The same dream I have been having for weeks. And it had the same message. Your insane and reckless, become the leader. I shuddered and followed Hoagie to our usual meeting place.

"Hey." I mumbled when I got in. Two more years. Two more years until I was thirteen. And I had to get decomishoned.

"Happy birthday." They all said happily. I smiled softly at them and sat down. I couldn't stop thinking about my dream. What did Nigel mean when he said I was out of control? Did he actually mean it? I'm not some kind of a nut!

"There have been a lot attacks on the kids next door by the adults." Nigel started. "This means the adults are planning to have a final battle."

I punched the air with my fists. "Woo hoo!" I cheered

Abby rolled her eyes. "Could you at least act a little disappointed."

"If they do declare war or something. Then we're out of the fight." Hoagie pointed out. "I mean, who out of us really want to be in the final battle? I say we let the people who like to fight, fight."

"I think we've done as good as anybody who actually likes the fight." I snapped.

Everyone stared at me. Like a real bug out eyes. I blushed, knowing I said the wrong thing. They all held there stars longer than necessary. I looked at Kuki. She had an intense stare of embaressment. For me.

Suddenly, my secret was out there. Like a purple elephant with yellow poka dots. The secret was that whatever we were doing, I did like it. And the good guys aren't supposed to like it.

_Your out of control number four!_


End file.
